


No hope and no glory

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The resistance built itself a huge starfleet. The final few imperial loyalists have lured the fleet into a trap which decimated the fledgling republic. The galaxy is plunged back into darkness. The last jedi is dead. The spark is out. there is no hope
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix & Poe Dameron, Kaydel Ko Connix & Poe Dameron & Finn & Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback as this is my first fanfic

Poe was wounded. Badly. He could feel the life draining out of him. The piece of metal embedded in his chest (the one causing all the bleeding) had definitely punctured a lung. His flesh was lacerated and torn, scorched from the flame. What remained of his beloved x-wing sat in a crater, about 10 metres away (as far as he could crawl). Until now he had been fighting the urge to give up. But with the sun beating down on this tropical island on scarif he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He fell backwards, the impact of the sand knocking the wind out of him, though the water lapping at his feet soothed him. In the distance he could see the wreckage of the millennium falcon, red five and half of the Republic fleet. He knew rey was dead, along with lando and chewie. It saddened him to know that along with those devastating losses finn, rose and kaydel were probably dead. Kaydel's death in particular made him sad. He had feelings for her, that went far beyond the point of friendship. Being the coward he was he never told her. As a result he would die alone, on some random island in the middle of nowhere. He closed his eyes.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaydel learns the true meaning of black and blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be a trigger warning. Kaydel is beaten very badly, and it is implied finn is too

Kaydel woke to a slap in the face. Finn, rose and herself were chained to a pole and were being guarded by two sith troopers. Finn was black and blue with bruises from their beatings yet he stared defiantly back into their visors. One of them kicked kaydel. She cried out as she was yanked to her feet and unchained before being shoved to the dirt. The sith troopers kicked her, smacked her with the butt of their rifles and hit her with sticks. Soon she ached and hurt all over, the blood pouring from open wounds. Then the sith troopers were ordered to leave "i can't be bothered to tie up this new Republic scum" with that he shot her in the leg. She cried out from the agony so they shot her again in the thigh. Rose waited till they had left, then pulled of her cuffs. She had unlocked them using hers and Finn's hands. She then pulled off his. They stood flexing their hands before rose ran to kaydel's side. The blood had mostly clotted so rose slipped an arm under kaydel's shoulder and helped her to her feet. She then looked around. Seemingly having made up her mind about a destination, the three of them struggled in the direction of the water. "sorry kaydel, this is gonna sting" with that they stepped into the water. Kaydel hissed and recoiled when her wounds hit the salty sea. They pushed onward in the direction of another island. The water only came up to about waist height and it only got shallower the further they went. When they reached the beach. Rose helped kaydel sit on a patch of grass. Then she kissed finn, deeply and passionately and he returned it, hugging her to him tightly. Kaydel looked away, jealous. She wished she had someone who would hold her, and they could just tune out the rest of the galaxy. Then again, if she was more self confident she might have had the nerve to ask poe dameron out. She liked to think she would have, given enough time. Suddenly she saw something stir over by the beach she tried to stand but fell, so she resorted to crawling. When she reached the person she realised she was kneeling next to a half dead poe dameron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had this ready for next saturday but instead i decided to do it now  
> There will still be an update on saturday


	3. Fixer upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tending to wounds

Kaydel sobbed with happiness. He was alive! But he wouldn't be for long. She started to tend to his wounds. When she was satisfied she had done all she could she cradled his head in her lap, doing lots of praying. Then she had an instinct. She breathed in and out clearing her mind. She gasped as poe awoke with a jolt. He sat up, flopping down again with a cry of pain.   
She helped him up wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders and together they limped slowly to finn and Rose. At this point they had noticed she had gone and Rose was freaking out. Suddenly they spotted them and they ran over. Kaydel collapsed in front of them, exhaustion stripping her of the ability to move. She lay there on the sand next to poe and closed her eyes. 

Poe stayed by her side until she woke. When she did, it was night and they had started a fire. At first they had worried that the final order might find them but from the tell-tale flashes and bangs, the battle was far from over. When Kaydel woke poe pulled her in close to him and that's how they fell asleep. When they woke the next morning they were well rested, if a little sore and stiff. Neither Poe, nor kaydel, could stand by themselves. The night before they had visited poe's X-wing wreck and they had found out about a small surviving force. That was their target

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to write a second chapter, though i may be delayed for a while. I will try for an update every saturday, though i will require feedback, support and constructive criticism (also i know no kaydel finn or rose yet but its coming i promise) ;)
> 
> May the force be with yall


End file.
